Getting a message
by BlueStar19
Summary: Sequel to Don't let me go. Optimus gets a message and takes Grimlock with him. The message is a trap. Will Optimus and Grimlock survive the attack? Warning: character death. Rated T for little violence and tragedy. BumblebeexOptimus NightstarxGrimlock


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro and others do.

Authors note at bottom of story. Please no flames and tissues may be needed. G1

Years have pasted since Optimus has had the nightmare/vision from the Matrix about Bumblebee's death and past events. What the leader didn't know is that he did have a second daughter. Nightstar had came to Earth with her team. Bumblebee became Optimus' spark-mate and they had a son together. Optimus watched his son play with Nightstar. Bumblebee came back from his patrol and went to Optimus. Their son, Turmoil, finished building his toy gun and went to show his carrier and father.

"Dad, look what I did," said Turmoil as he showed Optimus the gun.

"You did a great job Turmoil," said Optimus.

Turmoil laughed and pointed it at Ironhide. He fired and a metal pellet hit Ironhide's head. Ironhide rubbed his head and turned around. Turmoil hid behind Bumblebee and giggled softly. Ironhide smirked and walked to Turmoil. The young bot was grabbed by Ironhide and tickled. Turmoil turned to his father and shot him in the chest. Optimus fell to the ground and pretended to die. Turmoil sat on his father's chest and Optimus began to tickle him. Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Optimus laughed and Bumblebee felt a powerful kick in his chest. He went to one knee and Optimus went over to his spark-mate.

"Bumblebee are you alright?" asked Optimus.

"Ya, I'm just fine. I'll go see Ratchet," said Bumblebee.

Ratchet did an exam on Bumblebee and saw that he was sparked with another sparkling. Bumblebee left and told Optimus the news and he was excited. Teletraan 1 alerted Optimus of an incoming message. Optimus went over to the computer and looked at the message.

"If there is any Autobots out there, I need help. Decepticons are attacking," the message said.

Coordinates showed up and Optimus knew the place. It was about 6 miles east from the base. He called Grimlock to go with him to help the Autobot. Bumblebee, Turmoil, and Nightstar were saying their goodbyes to Optimus and Grimlock before they left.

"Bye dad, be back soon," said Turmoil.

"Bye Grimlock, don't be away too long. I'll miss ya too much," said Nightstar and gave him a quick kiss.

"Me Grimlock kick Deceptibutts back to Cybertron," said Grimlock.

"Yes you Grimlock go do that," said Nightstar.

"Please be careful Optimus. I don't need you gone. I don't know what I'll do with these three alone," said Bumblebee.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, I'll come back like I always do each mission," said Optimus kissing Bumblebee and holding it there for a bit.

"Dad, that's gross. Knock it off or I'll shoot you again," said Turmoil covering his optics in disgust.

"Not before I tickle you," said Optimus, making Turmoil back-up to avoid being tickled.

Optimus and Grimlock left to save the Autobot in distress before they went offline. When they arrived at the coordinates, they saw nothing. They continued to the base of the mountain. Grimlock looked confused and looked around. An Energon chain came out of the shadows and pinned Grimlock against a thick tree. Grimlock reached up to break the chains from his neck, but couldn't. Something forced Grimlock's arms to his side and more chains tied him to the ground.

Optimus was kicked back into the mountain and fell to the ground. Dazed, he looked around for their attacker and saw no one. Megatron walked out of the shadows and looked at Optimus. He stepped on the leader and the attacker from before appeared. A femme showed up next to Megatron's side. Optimus recognized her from his vision as his daughter that he and Megatron made together.

"Excellent job Overture. Soon the Decepticons will of won the war," said Megatron.

"Thanks dad," said Overture.

"How? Overture was in a dream," said Optimus.

"That is why I had the Constructicons build a machine to make anything in a dream come true. I chose to have her as my heir," said Megatron.

"Dad, let's end this war," said Overture taking out two syringes. One was filled with acid from Mixmaster. The other had poison that could be found only on Cybertron.

Megatron bent down next to his nemesis and tilted his head to the left toward Grimlock. Overture handed her father the syringe with the acid in it. Megatron held Optimus' head there and looked down to his chest. He inserted the needle into an Energon vein and slowly injected it into his body. Optimus arched his body in pain and agony. Grimlock struggled against the bonds.

"Me Grimlock say you, Megatron, leave leader alone," said Grimlock as he glared at the two Decepticons.

Megatron looked at Optimus as he cried in pain. He pushed harder on his tilted head and Overture handed him the other syringe. Megatron found the main Energon line in his neck. The needle was inserted slowly and held there for a minute. Megatron motioned Overture to take the syringe. Overture complied and took hold of it. While Megatron held down Optimus' head, Overture injected it slowly. Optimus' optics grew wide as he felt the worst kind of pain he has ever felt in his entire life.

Megatron and Overture left Optimus to slowly die as the acid worked into his circuitry. The poison hadn't taken affect yet. Grimlock looked hopelessly at Optimus. He struggled to get rid of his bonds and get Optimus back to base. If he didn't, then Optimus would die, not pass on the Matrix, then the Decepticons would of won the war, enslave the Autobots, and their would be no leader.

"Me Grimlock command you, Optimus Prime, to get up and stay strong for Bumblebee and family," said Grimlock.

Optimus tried to get up, but fell back on the ground for he was too weak. Grimlock got angry and broke his restrains. Optimus' vision blurred and he barely saw Grimlock break free. Grimlock picked up Optimus carefully and ran back to base. He ran past Bumblebee and his family and ran to the medibay. Ratchet was startled and looked up as Grimlock set Optimus down on the med. berth.

"Grimlock, what happened?" asked Ratchet as he scanned Optimus' prone body.

"Message was a trap. Megatron injected two things into him. Me Grimlock raced leader back to base," said Grimlock, handing Ratchet the two syringes.

Ratchet gasped as he looked at the syringes. He had to work fast. The poison had taken affect and working its way to his spark. Bumblebee, Nightstar, and Turmoil came in. Nightstar ran over to Grimlock and hugged him. Grimlock removed his battle mask and kissed Nightstar. Bumblebee put Turmoil on the ground and held Optimus' right hand with both of his small hands.

"Grimlock, are you alright?" asked Nightstar.

"Me Grimlock fine and strong. Optimus Prime not okay," said Grimlock.

"From what Grimlock told me, I suspect that they were ambushed but Megatron. Optimus' been infected with acid and a Cybertronian poison. I don't have the means to heal him of the poison. Everything is back on Cybertron and it was destroyed or stolen by the Decepticons. He'll be gone by the time anybody returns with the proper equipment I need," said Ratchet. "I'm sorry Bumblebee, but there is nothing that I could do but show him mercy and turn off the life-support. You have a few hours with him with the help of the life-support."

"Ok, thanks Ratchet. I'll spend time with him," said Bumblebee.

Ratchet left to tell the others the news. He knew that Optimus would want his comrades by him when his time comes. Everyone gathered around him. Bumblebee lifted Turmoil onto the berth next to his father. He put a hand on his father's chest with tears streaming down his face. Optimus woke up and looked at his son. He smiled behind his battle mask and looked at Bumblebee and his soldiers.

"Dad," Turmoil said through tears.

"Turmoil, be strong my son. Your new sibling will need a strong, brave brother to care for them," said Optimus stroking his hand.

Bumblebee moved him thumb over Optimus' hand. Optimus looked at Bumblebee and looked at him with sadness in his optics. Bumblebee had tears down his face. Optimus reached up with his free hand and stroked the tears away. Bumblebee leaned his head into Optimus' hand.

"Take care of our family my precious Bee. Know that I will be there with you all the way," said Optimus opening his chest plates to reveal the Matrix. "I want you to become the next Prime and lead the others toward peace. Please have the Decepticons join us. No matter what may happen to get them to join us. I love you. 'Til all are one."

Optimus took the Matrix and handed it to Bumblebee. He accepted the Matrix and put it in his chest.

"I love you too Optimus," said Bumblebee taking off his battle mask.

Bumblebee leaned forward and kissed him. Optimus kissed his spark-mate back with so much love. Optimus' optics flickered and went out. Bumblebee broke the kiss and broke down crying. Turmoil cried and nuzzled his face to the chest he was next to. Bumblebee grew taller and looked gold and yellow. The Matrix told him that Optimus had named him Magna Prime. Magna put the battle mask back on and retracted.

The next day at sun set, the burial ceremony ended. Nightstar took Turmoil back to recharge. Magna Prime stayed and watched the night sky like what they would do together. Magna said farewell to his spark-mate and went back to base.

The End

Authors note: I will work on a sequel to this where Optimus comes to Magna in a dream. Also the new sparkling comes and Optimus may come back.


End file.
